Earth And Fire
by Seasons'of'Obsession
Summary: A Humorus love story between Gaara and my character Akari
1. Gaara Beat Me To It

Hey, please review this even if you don't like it. I already have chapters 2,3,4,5 written and I have a chapter written each week. Some humor credit goes to my co-author that does the chapter postings. If you would like to see the next chapter put it in your review. Your feedback is very apriciated.

Signed by the Co-author: Kanya Omiko sen

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto, but if we did Gaara would rule the world and would find happiness with Akari.

**Chapter 1 of Earth and Fire: Gaara Beat Me To It**

I walked along the dusty path, it was late and the sky was dark. I stared at my father's back as we walked. My Father's friend followed pushing me along. "Akari, stay close the hidden sand village is near hear," My father said in a warning town. I had ruined everything just because I was a girl. He had wanted a boy, so he treated me like one, dressed me like one, even my hair was boyish. Almost every person I ever met thought I was a boy. That's why I had to come on this stupid trip in the first place. "I'm not an idiot you know, I can take care of myself." I shot at him. "You're showing a real ugly side, Akari". I was silent for all of three second. "I'm ugly from every prospective!" This made him grunt in frustration. "What is your problem, all you ever do is btch!" He yelled. My father was right, I had been btchy lately, but I was angry with him anyway.

We soon entered a small clearing, the only real landmark was a large bolder that was along the edge of the forest. A tree with low branches stood right by it going into the others. The forest was dark and as I stepped close to the rock I heard my father speak. When I turned around I saw a boy standing in front of him. I instinctively side-stepped behind the bolder looking around it to see what would happen. The boy had short, messy red hair that reminded me of my own hair, his clothes were brown and he had a large gourd on his back. From that distance I could only make out the odd black circles around his eyes.

" Heh, you must be from the sand village, shouldn't you be home in your bed napping little boy." My father mocked. And before I could tell what happened he was wrapped in sand. "Impossible." I whispered. The boy clenched his fist and the sand imploded. Blood rained down from the sky. I waited for the tears but they didn't come. I was, smiling. I was, happy that he was dead. I heard a scream and blood splatter on the bolder. My smile faded, fear washed over me. I didn't want to die. 'I'm at the forests edge I can just leave, he will never know I was here, right?' I turned around still looking behind me at the bolder. I took a few unsteady steps then looked forward. I found myself staring into a pair of black-rimed light green eyes. I stumbled back and collided with my bolder. 'Oh sht it's all over!' The boy grabbed my wrist and began running, dragging me oddly behind him.

'It's a good thing I only weigh 80 pounds cause I'm not gonna do a thing to help him, he can just carry me to wherever he's going.' I was a bit disgruntled that someone else had killed my father before I had the chance to. Without warning the boy stopped and let go of my wrist sending me fling to the ground a few feet away. I lifted my head and saw a village, which I assumed Suna. I was lifted by the back of my shirt into a kneeling position. "What the hell man, where are we and what do you want, why did you kill them!" I yelled getting to my feet. "Oh, you're going to miss your daddy, little boy." He said. His voice sounded strange like he avoided using it if it was possible. "DON'T INSOLT ME, I'M NOT A BOY, I'M A GIRL!" He looked at me as if I was crazy. "You're a girl?" I sighed I hadn't wanted to be out here on the first place, now I had been kidnapped and my father was dead. An icy voice broke the silence of my thoughts, "What is your name?" I hesitated a little. "Akari." I looked at him. "Gaara." He then grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the village.

We came to a small dwelling near the edge of the village. Gaara slowly opened the door then quietly shut it behind us. "Good, I don't think they know I left." He whispered triumphantly. "Where are we?" I asked him, looking around at the room bathed in moonlight. "This is where I live with my…" A girls voice cut him off. "GAARA!" Gaara spun around there was a girl standing in the doorway of the room; she wore a worried expression that was visible on every inch of her face. "Gaara, what the hell were you thinking, I didn't know if you had fallen asleep and …" she stopped talking abruptly when she saw me. She looked utterly shocked, but then regained her cool. "So, Gaara, who's your girlfriend?" It was Gaara who looked shocked this time. "She's not my girlfriend, I don't like her that way!" The girl giggled. "Then why are you holding her hand?" She pointed at his hand, which still had mine in a death grip. He instantly let go, and glared at the girl who was sniggering quietly. "Shut up, Temari, it's not funny!" He yelled. Temari burst out into an uncontrollable laughing fit. Another voice made her stop and look up. It was another boy. "It's four in the morning, Gaara may not sleep but I do!" "Sorry Kankurou, but look Gaara found himself a girlfriend!" Kankurou smiled sickly. "Do her parents know, Gaara?" Gaara's none existent eyebrows began to twitch.

"She is not my girlfriend!" He said threw clenched teeth. "Um, I'm serious, where the hell are we and who are you people!" Temari and Kankurou exchanged confused looks. "This is my house, and these are my idiotic siblings." Gaara replied coldly. "Idiotic siblings, this is Akari." Kankurou looked at him angrily. "You can't talk like that about us were older, prettier, and stronger than you are, now if you don't mind I'm going back to bed." Kankurou exited the room and Temari looked me over curiously. "So, Akari is it, how on earth did you end up here with my homicidal little brother?" I glanced in Gaara's direction unsure if it was ok to tell her. "You killed them didn't you?" She looked at here brother already knowing the answer. He nodded, avoiding her gaze. "I'm sorry." She said looking at me. "It's ok, I was gonna off them on Tuesday any way." She looked at Gaara "Why don't you take Akari upstairs she can sleep in the spare room." At that Gaara walked over and grabbed my hand again. I moaned. "What's wrong?" he said a little to earnestly, mostly because Tamari was still there. "I was just getting the feeling back." He looked at my hand. The fingers were slightly purple. He let go and gestured for me to follow him up the stairs.

HOPE YOU LIKED IT. PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Toasted Hand

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto it wouldn't be called Naruto, it would be called something like "Gaara Bitten by A Ravinous Raccoon". Aurthers note: You like it, wow that's awesome. To IKnowPPLonCRACK and naash, thanks, and I say give the people what they want! So here is chapter 2! 

Chapter 2: Toasted Hand "This is the "guest" room." Judging from the hand gesture he made it was not used often. I looked around the room, it was nice but everything had sand on it. I turned around to thank Gaara but he had left me alone in the room. Temari walked by the door. "Our rooms are on the other side of the house but if you need anything don't go to Gaara or Kankurou, come get me." "How will I know which room is yours?" "They have nameplates." "Thanks." I looked away. She walked out leaving me alone again. I sat on the bed and fell back into the pillows. 'Now that father is dead how will I ever know about mom'

(Flash Back)  
What was mommy like?" My father glared at me. "She was beautiful, and kind, something you can never be." I looked at him. Tears threatening to erupt from my green eyes. "In fact Kaanna, she probably would have blown her brains out if she had met you!" I turned, ran up the stairs and began to sob into my pillow.

(End Flash Back)

I was only eight then. Those words had haunted my thoughts for the last five years. I got up and walked out into the disserted hallway. 'I can probably just look around.' I walked down the hallway and soon came to three doors, and as Temari had said they all had nameplates. Next to each door was what looked like a small closet. 'I shouldn't but, lets see what's behind door number one!' I walked over to Kankuruo's closet and opened the door. I stepped back shoving my hand in my mouth to stop myself from screaming. What looked like a puppet was staring blankly at me. I shut the door as quickly as I could, but silently. I walked to Temari's next and opened it, the only thing inside was a fan that was bigger than I was. I shut the door and opened Gaara's. Inside was the gourd he had been wearing.

I shut the door and decided to go back to my room. I was creped out by the puppet, and felt like something was watching my every move. I stopped and looked behind me, there was no sign of anything in the dark hallway. I turned to keep going, I found myself staring into a pair of black-rimed green eyes. A hand grabbed my wrist and another was placed over my mouth. Only my right hand was free, I reached down and took off my shoe. I hit the Gaara on the head, and he let go of me. I hit him again, I was obviously stronger than he expected. "AAHH, god, what the hell was that for!" "Sneaking up on me." I looked away trying to put my shoe back on. "And by the way why aren't you asleep?" He glared at me opening his mouth several times before answering. "I don't sleep." I looked puzzled. He sighed. "Come with me."

We walked back to the doors. He opened his and pushed me in, he shut the door. "What do you think, I designed it myself." 'That's obvious.' The room was a grayish color with piles of red tinted sand in every corner. "You can look around if you…" I had already looked threw three drawers, the closet, and under his bed. I went to a pile of sand next, what looked like a human finger was sticking out. I grabbed it, and out came an entire hand. I turned to Gaara who looked mildly amused at my actions. "What do you think would happen if we put this in the toaster?" Gaara smiled at me, "That's a good question." He then grabbed my free hand, and with complete disregard for his sleeping brother and sister, we ran down to the kitchen. "How long do you think it will take?" He just smiled.

(12,389 seconds later)  
"Cool, Now it's a toasted hand!" "Gaara!", Temari stood in the doorway. "What did I say about toasting muffins!" Gaara looked at the hand. "Temari, it's not what it looks like." This seemed to upset her more. "It looks like a toasted hand to me." It was impossible to reason with her now. At that moment Kankurou walked in. He looked at Temari, then Gaara, then me, and finely at the toaster. "HOLY CRAP, it's a toasted hand!" He ran over and attempted to through the whole toaster out the window. "Kankurou, what was that for, your going to make it angry!" Gaara looked stressed. "What can a toaster do to me, it has no feelings!" Kankurou was angrier than the night before. "Kankurou, your hand is in the toaster!" Temari pointed at his hand which was now jammed in the toaster. "AAAAHHH, get it off, goddamn it get it off!", he slammed the toaster against the wall several times before it finally fell off. "Gaara, you know better than to us the toaster without one of us here, the Shakaku talks to it!" "Yeah, In fact just for that I want you to clean your room and get rid of all that sand, it smells horrible." Gaara's mouth dropped open. "But, but, but…" "No buts, Temari and I have had it." "But that sand smells like me." Gaara looked deeply hurt. "Gaara, as your big sister I think it's ok to tell you that you smell like blood and decaying bodies." "I can see why you don't have any friend, Gaara." I spoke without thinking. "How did you know that I don't have friends?" He looked shocked, as did the others. P.s. If you want to know the story behind the toasted hand thing , THIS SITE uses explicit words and offensive content, the site is It is called the Amneiville toaster. WARNING I AM SERIOUS IT IS RATED MATURE FOR SURE!


	3. The Three C's of Frendship

Disclamer: If I owned Naruto do you really think I would be writing about the characters? No, I would be creating them!

Author's note: I have somethin' to say to you, USUCKATLIFE, If your friend posts his/her storys on this site he/she is ASKING for critics. That is what I do, I am a critic.(read the reviews if you want to know what that was about) So that done I'd like to thank naash, IKnowPPLonCRACK, hanagashi123, vixon, VulcranDune, Nejifan13, and Saiyan Soilder. You are all awsome, and Saiyan Soilder, you are rock.(read the reviews if you want to know what that was about)

"Gaara, as your big sister I think it's ok to tell you that you smell like blood and decaying bodies." "I can see why you don't have any friend, Gaara." I spoke without thinking. "How did you know that I don't have friends?" He looked shocked, as did the others.

"Well, you don't fit any of the 3 C's of Friendship." Kankurou spoke next. "And what exactly are the 3 C's of Friendship?" "Ok, The 3 C's of Friendship, C #1 is Cindness, people like you better if you don't tell them toshut up and die. C #2 is Cense of humor, people like you better if you smile or laugh C #3 is Cleanliness, people like you better if you don't smell." Gaara looked shocked. "B-but you're my friend, right?" I saw something I hadn't noticed before, real sadness, it was hard to look into his eyes. "Don't be stupid Gaara, you killed her family and kidnapped her of course she doesn't like you."

Temari was right I had every reason to hate him, but he was like…me. "Yes, I am your friend Gaara." I could see he was sad even though he smiled, Kankurou and Temari looked surprised but happy too. "Wow, Temari, Kankurou, I have a friend, my first real friend!" 'It's nice to have a friend, my first real friend.' I stretched my arms above my head and yawned.

"Well, since I didn't sleep last night I'm going to take a nap." I turned on my heal and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Shutting the door to my room I looked out the window. The streets were crowded with people. 'How can they stand it out there, damn it's hot!' I pulled my shirt off, reveling a black tank top, then I took off my pants underneath I wore a pair of shorts that went to just a few inches above my knees. Falling back into the pillows it took about three seconds for me to fall asleep.

(Flash Back Dream) I walked through the street, I looked around at all the other children playing. Why couldn't I play with them? Because, I was different, dangerous, a monster. I found myself in a playground, all was silent, one of the older children smirked before yelling, "Hey, look everybody it's the demon daughter!" This was echoed by the other children. I couldn't tack it anymore, an emotion I had felt so often rushed over me, stronger than I had ever felt it before. I raised one of my clenched fists and snapped my fingers. Blood flew in all directions as the boy was blown to peaces from the force of the firebomb. (End Flash Back Dream)

I sat bolt upright, breathing heard. I took a deep breath and looked up. I almost screamed but was to shocked, Gaara was staring at me from the end of the bed. "YOU PERVERT, GET OUT!" I picked up the lamp on the bedside table and threw it at his head. It missed him by about an inch. He ran out and slammed the door behind him. I put my clothes back on and ran down the stairs. He was sitting in the kitchen, alone. He looked up at me knowing what would happen next. "What the hell were you doing in my room!" He stood up.

"This is my house, I can go wherever I want!" This just made me more angry, he completely disrespected others privacy. "So, you would walk in on Temari while she was bathing?" "Mayyyybeeee, it depends on what kind of mood I'm in." I let it go at that point. Knowing that he would look at his sister while she was naked if he felt like it was disturbing. "Will you take me back to that clearing?" Gaara looked at me, sadness flooding into his face. "Y-you want to leave?" That wasn't it at all, I liked him. Looking at him was like looking in a mirror. "No, that's where my extra clothes are." "OH" His face brightened a bit. 


	4. Feeling Pregnant and Murderous

Author's note: Hi, everybody! I'm sorry it took so long to get this updated, Real life beckoned, and when I did have time the site was down so, anyway I'm sorry. I'll do my best to get this updated.

Disclaimer: no, I don't own Naruto, so don't rub it in!

"Ok, I'll take you, but I probably out to tell Temari and Kankurou where we're going." After he ran up the stairs and got his sand gourd he pulled me out the door. This was the third time he had held on to me. What was his problem? "You don't have to hold my hand every where we go." He loosened his grip but didn't let go. "What do you think I'll do, run away?" He let go this time. That was it, he was afraid I would run. I walked behind him and about every five seconds he looked back to see if I was still there. I stepped into pace with him. Glancing sideways at him I said, "I'm not going to run, I know how it feels to be feared."

"H-h-h-hey Gaara." The voice came from behind us, stopping and looking around we saw three boys that looked about thirteen years old. "What do you want Emile." Gaara's voice was cold. "Um, well, Shoji, Yasu, and I wanted to, um, say, sorry for all the names we called you, and um, not letting you play with us when we were younger, and um, the teasing and all that stuff." The boys were scared to death it was obvious. One of the other boys spoke up. "Yeah, we wouldn't want you to feel, sad or, angry or…" The sentence was finished by the final boy. "…Murderous." Then Emile spoke again. "And the tattoo is probably partially our fault too." "I like my tattoo!" Gaara put his hand to his forehead and turned to me. "Akari, my tattoo doesn't look that bad does it?" "No, you're just fat." He turned back to the boys. "You know all those feelings I've felt over the years?" All three gulped and nodded. "Well, you have three seconds to tell my where Kankuro and Temari are before I kill you." All began trying to explain where Temari was. It was finely Emile who gave him a straight answer, even though he talked so fast it was hard to understand. "I saw Temari at the store buying chocolate cake but I don't know where Kankuro is, please don't hurt me!" Gaara shuddered. "UHH, chocolate cake." I looked at him questioningly before asking. "What's wrong with chocolate cake?" "I… I don't want to talk about it." Rolling my eyes I grabbed his hand.

"Come on let's find her." Pointing me in the direction of the store we walked, outside stood Temari talking to some older children. "Temari!" All of the kids took a step back when they saw us coming, Temari hide the sack she was holding behind her back. This seemed to annoy Gaara. "I already know what you bought." Temari looked surprised. "Um, Gaara, I don't, um, I'm not…" "I came to tell you I'm taking Akari back to where I 'found' her 'alone'. She looked relieved. "Ok, but I thought you should know that one of the guards told dad that he saw you with some girl last night, and dad's not happy, and well, you're dead. So maybe when you get back you should talk to him." Gaara smiled. "Ha, mind trick, Temari if I'm dead how can I come back to talk to him!" Temari sighed impatiently. "Just go and hurry back!"

Gaara nodded at her. He turned to me, tacking a few steps; he wrapped his arms around me. I went completely stiff, sand whirled around us, I closed my eyes. When I opened them again we were back in the clearing. I looked around at the now dry spots of red all around. Gaara let go of me and also looked around. " How far away from Suna are we?" "About five minutes if you're walking, two if you're running." My father had been wrong we were closer than close to the village, more like we're right next to it. I walked over to a blood stained bag. Looking inside I know it was mine.

"Well, well, well, Gaara, I'm surprised to see you here." Gaara spun around to see a tall man with brown hair. "Father…" was all Gaara was able to say before the man cut him off. "You have three seconds to become a functioning member of society before I kill you." "But, how did you know…" he was cut off again, "Times up now…" "Gaara, I think we should tell him." Gaara looked over at me oddly. "What…" "Your Gaara's father right, so, well you should know that even though I haven't really known Gaara that long but, well you know how things go." Both Gaara and his father looked completely confused now. "And, um, what exactly does that mean?" The man spoke in an odd 'I'm really important' way. "Well, um, I'm… pregnant." All the color drained from the mans face and he fell over on his back and lay there not moving.

I glanced at Gaara. He was standing slightly slumped over staring at me.

"Y-y-your kidding right? "Uh, yeah." Was he a complete idiot! "Oh, good cause I don't know how that would've happened." "Do…do you even know where babies come from?" He looked at the sky, deep in thought. "Um, no." this confused me. "Um, ok, where do you think they come from?" He hesitated. "Kissing?" "No, you are an idiot! He glared at me then at the man on the ground. "Forget it we better go back before Temari flips out."

Kanya Omiko Sen (co-authors note):

If you want to say my grammar stinks and the format is wrong go ahead, I won't stop you, at least it is readable...right?... Anyway Seasons and my life are really hectic right now so again we apologize, we'll try to do better on updating.


	5. So My Doctor Said to Me

Author's Note- Hell, I don't know what to say except that I am **sorry** for not updating. I will put the next chapter out as soon as we get five more reviews.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Garra would have his own cologne scent that I could buy, but woefully I don't (Sob)

"Your Gaara's father, right, so, well you should know that even though I haven't really known Gaara that long but, well you know how things go."

Both Gaara and his father looked completely confused now.

"And, um, what exactly does that mean?" The man spoke in an odd 'I'm really important' way.

"Well, um, I'm… pregnant." All the color drained from the man's face and he fell over on his back and lay there not moving. I glanced at Gaara. He was standing slightly slumped over staring at me.

"Y-y-your kidding right?

"Uh, yeah." Was he a complete idiot!

"Oh, good cause I don't know how that would've happened."

"Do…do you even know where babies come from?" He looked at the sky, deep in thought.

"Um, no." This confused me.

"Um, ok, where do you think they come from?" He hesitated.

"Kissing?"

"No! You are an idiot! He glared at me then at the man on the ground.

"Forget it, we better go back before Temari flips out."

"What about him?" I pointed at the man still passed out on the ground.

"When we go back we can tell one of the guards that he 'fell' and hit his head." I went over to see how bad he was hurt. I winced; blood was seeping from a large gash on the back of his head. Nodding in agreement

I picked up my bag and we walked to the gates, and as Gaara had said there was a guard standing watch. He flinched when he saw Gaara who took the offense sand whirling around his wrists. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"The… um… that guy…" Gaara cut me of,

"The Kazekage fell and hit his head on a rock out there in a clearing, he's probably going to be delirious so anything he says is most likely not true." The Guard nodded and let us pass, he walked to the largest building in the whole village. Moments later several other people came out with a stretcher.

"I think he's gonna be just fine." Gaara said in a tone that told me he wasn't exactly happy about that fact.

"Come on, I do want to get changed into some clean clothes if you don't mind." We started to walk to his house. On the way back I couldn't help but notice that the people lining the streets would step back or pull their children closer when they saw Gaara coming. Gaara obviously knew this was happening even though he was looking at the ground, and it was pissing him off. A group of kids were playing a game of tag and running up the street and through the ally ways. One of them ran down a side ally, he wasn't watching were he was going. The boy ran right into Gaara's side and fell back looking up, fear flooding his face. Everything went silent, until a woman yelled out, "Takuya!" She ran over to the boy and grabbed him, holding him in her arms like a baby she slowly backed away. I was sure that Gaara wasn't going to hurt the boy it was only an accident and he wasn't hurt, but then the woman really crossed the line with me.

"Stay away from my son, MONSTER!"

(Flash Back, words running through head)

Demon daughter, demon daughter, demon daughter, demon daughter, demon daughter!

(End Flash Back Words)

I ran over and punched her in the stomach. She fell back still holding the child.

I turned to face Gaara who was staring at me smiling evilly. He walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist, once again I stiffened, he pulled me closer and I closed my eyes thinking he was going to kiss me.

I heard the sand swirling around me again. When I reopened my eyes we were back at the house.

"Why did you do that?" From the way he said it I could tell that no one had ever done something out of anger for a name he had been called.

"I… well… It's just…the people from my village would say things like that to me all the time." Temari walked into the room.

"Gaara what did you do to dad!"

"He said he was going to kill me so Akari lied and said she was pregnant and he passed out, I didn't do anything to hurt him." He finished in a mumble,

"But I should have." Then I remembered the bag of clothes in my hand.

"I'm going upstairs to change, ok?" Gaara nodded. I went up the stairs and into my room throwing the bag on the bed and picking through it. I found the only outfit that wasn't covered in blood and began to undress.

(Gaara's Point Of View)

(I still need to rewrite the story in his POV but this was to good to leave out )

I sat alone in the kitchen; Akari had gone upstairs to change into some of her other clothes. I didn't understand why girls had to find a new girly outfit to put on every day. 'I don't remember the last time I changed my cloths, that's probably why Temari was all mad at me this morning. I think I smell nice.' Just thinking about Akari made me remember something I had wanted to ask Temari. She had gone up to her room after yelling at me. I stood up going up the stairs I tried to gather my thoughts, it was hard put words to how I was feeling. I reached her door and knocked gently. Temari opened the door. I guess I looked pretty pitiful because one of those 'something's really wrong' looks crossed her face.

"Gaara what's wrong." She put her hand on my shoulder.

"I…I think I'm sick." She looked horrified. Pulling me into the room she shut the door behind her and made me sit down on her bed…in her lap.

"Tell me what hurts and we can get some medicine to make it feel better." This was the hardest thing I had ever had to do.

"It doesn't hurt…I just feel funny." She looked even more horrified at this.

"Um…funny good or funny bad."

"I don't know…just funny…in here." I put my hand on the left side of my chest. She then burst out in hysterical laughter. Pushing me of her lap she finally chocked out,

"As your doctor I prescribe that you stay away from Akari."

"But I like her." With that comment she began laughing again.

"No duh!" I stomped out of her room slamming the door so hard it made the whole house shake.

'Stupid Temari, what was so funny. Maybe I really am sick. What if it's something deadly? I need to talk to a real doctor.' I sighed; going into my room I lay on the bed and tried to meditate on this feeling. It must have been something I had never felt before or felt so long ago that I couldn't remember. I put my hand to my forehead still deep in thought.

(End Gaara's POV, It's back to Akari's now!)

I got dressed and went to find Gaara. I went to check his room first. I was about to knock when Temari came out of her room. The second she saw me she burst into laughter. I just stood there staring at her, she then walked away down the hall humming Here Comes the Bride. Turning toward the door I was surprised to see Gaara standing in the door frame glaring down the hallway at his sisters back. She turned and yelled,

"You two have fun, I'm going shopping and I'm taking Kankuro to the

V-E-T, but I'll knock really loud on the door down stairs when I get back to make sure I'm not interrupting anything!" She then ran down the stairs, and I heard the door slam.

"What was that all about?" I asked looking back at him.

"I don't know." He then grabbed my arm and pulled me gingerly into his room. Shutting the door he led me over to his bed and gestured for me to sit. I did, and he pulled a chair from the corner of the room and placed it in front of me and sat down.

"Back there…why?" Harsh realization flooded over me. 'I just hit an old lady for being afraid of Gaara…I'm afraid of Gaara!'

"Well…I…it's just…that sounded like something the people said to me."

He looked down at his feet.

"Why do you have 'love' tattooed on your head?" He spent the next hour telling me about his childhood.

"There was one person I thought loved me." He started but there was a knock on the door and Temari came in.

"Oh, good I didn't want dad yelling at me because something happened between you two." She then walked out.

"Thank you…" His voice was soft. He stood up, so did I. Then he pulled me into a hug, he obviously had never hugged anyone because he put his hand on the back of my head and pushed it into his shoulder. I didn't mean to but I took a deep breath through my nose.

"AAAAHHHH! My god you smell bad!" I pushed away. Momentarily Kankuro was at the door.

"Gaara did you ever take a bath?"

"Um…no."

"Why?" Gaara looked embarrassed.

"I, um, don't know how."

"WHAT! How long has it been since you took a bath?" Gaara held up his hands and began to count his fingers. He went to five, then ten, and added three.

"Thirteen."

"Thirteen whats?"

"Years." Kankuro was shocked as was I.

"Ok, Gaara I'll take you." He then came over and pulled Gaara out of the room leaving me alone.


	6. Gaara Takes A Bath

Authors Note: I don't own Naruto but if I did he wouldn't be the star, then I wouldn't own Naruto anyway. I would own Gaara the Raccoon Boy!

Please Read and Review. I need input. Thanks.

Sorry about the late update, been gone all summer!

(Gaara's Point of View)

Kankuro pulled me out of the house and through the village to the woods where we came to a lake that was steaming.

"Ok, we're here now get undressed."

"EWW, no way man not with you here!" He looked frustrated.

"Dude we're brothers."

"Yeah, but one of us is gay!" Kankuro rolled his eyes,

"Fine I won't look." I turned away and began to undress, when I was done a turned back to see Kankuro already sitting in the water at the edge of the pool.

"Well get in." I stuck my big toe in the water.

"It's so c-c-cold."

"That won't work It's a hot spring."

"Hot?"

"Yes hot, not cold, hot."

"Warm?"

"Not warm, HOT, h-o-t, HOT!" I folded my arms and looked away.

"Gaara Yuzuyu Sabaku, get into this pool of water now!"

"I don't wanna!"

"Ok, you don't have to." He said lifting himself out of the water. He walked by me and began to redress. I just stood there staring at the water. It had been a few minutes, Kankuro had gotten dressed and was now just standing around. I felt a hand on my back, and the next thing I new I was in the water trying to catch my breath.

"See it's not so bad." He said smiling at me." I sighed.

"I guess you're right, and it's the temperature I usually bath at, 96.8 degrees."

"Um, that sounds like a blood bath."

"Exactly."

(Akari's Point of View)

The sun was beginning to sink behind the sand dunes. I had sat in my room for what seemed like hours, Gaara and Kankuro had not come back yet, and Temari was somewhere doing something. I heard a bang and sat at alert. Then the sound came again, I got up and went out the door of my room and shot down the stairs. I went straight to the kitchen where I found Temari. She was standing in font of a large bowl with flower, eggs, and a can of corn next to it.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I picked up the can of corn.

"Making cornbread." Seeing the confused look on my face she added,

"Real corn makes it…special." I put the corn on the counter. At that moment Gaara and Kankuro walked in. Gaara was wearing his brother's head cover around his waist, arms wrapped around himself. Kankuro smiled at him.

"Now you're really cold, aren't you?"

"I h-h-hate you."

Temari giggled.

"Ok Gaara go get changed into some clean clothes."

"Clean…clothes?"

"Kankuro, give me the clothes he had on before, I'll go wash them. We sat around the table in the kitchen talking about the things we hated about people for about an hour and thirty minutes when Temari came back into the room holding Gaara's cloths.

"Here you go, now get changed." Gaara stood up and walked upstairs.

"I don't know what we're going to have for dinner." Temari said sitting down at the table.

"I'll finish making the cornbread." I offered.

"You would, wow, thanks." She said.

So I got up and started to mix the ingredients into the bowl, pored it into a pan and put it into the oven. Gaara came back down and sat waiting at the table. The buzzer went off and I pulled the bread out of the oven.

"Wow, mine never turns out like that." Temari said as I started to slice it into huge chunks.

"You just need practice." I said handing a plate to her. We sat and ate then Temari went up to bed followed shortly by Kankuro. I sat at the table or I while with Gaara in silence, I was so tired but didn't want to leave him alone.

"You can go to bed if you want." He said.

"Your sure you want me to?" He nodded, so I got up.

"Oh, and by the way Gaara, if you ever come into my room while I'm sleeping again, I will spread so many rumors about you."

"Oh, yeah I'd like to see you make up one right now." He smiled thinking I couldn't make up something earth shattering about him on the spot.

"Ok, you make out with your sand gourd in the dark."

"H-how did you know, I mean wow that's pretty good. Ha…ha .ha."

"Give me the gourd it's been tortured long enough." With this he stood up and ran from the room. I turned off the light and headed upstairs and into my room. I laid down on the bed.


	7. Unwanted Children and Muffins

Authors Note: I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR 8 MONTHS

I know this is horrible and I hope you can forgive me, the computer the file was dead, and I began to pursue other intrests. But then I missed it, so hey- I am back. I had to spend hours reviving the mac, but it was worth it, please review if you read it so I know I still have readers. Thanks

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto- If I did I would have a lot of hate mail for my lack of new episodes.

I turned off the light and headed upstairs and into my room. I lay down on the bed.

(Dream)

I slowly opened my eyes, I was lying in bed. Something was cuddled up next to me, it felt like a child. I sat straight up looking

down on what looked like a small version of Gaara. The child opened its eyes and looked up at me.

"What's wrong mommy?"

"M-m-mommy" I replied. The boy looked at me strangely. I got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going mommy?"-I couldn't breath.

"Mommy will be right back." I managed to say before entering the hall and closing the door. I pressed myself against the wall and

sank down, trying to remain calm. I then looked up at the door, on it was the word GAARA on a piece of wood and then a

smaller one nailed into the door was & AKARI. I started breathing hard again. Standing up I walked down the hall to the room I

had been given to stay. On the door was a small piece of wood that read KYO. I opened the door, the room had been painted

baby blue and had toys scattered all over the floor. I shut the door and walked back down the hall and went into Gaara's room.

The boy was now sitting on the bed next to Gaara. He stood up and the boy slid off the bed.

"Mommy, daddy can I go play in my room?" Gaara answered for me.

"Of course you can Kyo." The boy ran from the room. Gaara hugged me around the waist.

"Let's have another." I screamed.

(End Dream)

I sat up screaming.

"What's wrong?!" a voice from beside me whispered. I turned to see it was Gaara.

I screamed again and grabbed the first hard object I could find which was a book on the bedside table and waked him with it.

" Hey that hurt, why…"

"I don't wanna have children with you!" I yelled

"Ok…that wasn't what I was thinking but now that you've gotten me on the subject I…"

I picked up the lamp that had been put back on the table.

"What the…"

"After the first time you threw it at me I thought it would be good to glue it to the table, by the way your really cute when your angry."

I then hit him with the table.

"That time it really hurt!" I looked away and out the window, the sun was rising.

"Oh, and why are you in here exactly?"

"I'll say it again, my house and the fact that you were calling me."

"What!"

"Yeah you were all like, Gaara, Gaara, kiss my face, Gaara." He said making his voice as high pinched as possible. I hit him with the table again.

" Ok, ok I'm sorry but if you'll calm down enough for me to talk I was wondering, after you got on the subject of children, about how you plan to keep my father from finding out that you aren't really pregnant?"

"I didn't think about that."

"Well think fast because we need a back up plan if this isn't gonna work out."

"Um, ok, if he asks I'll tell him I…miscarried."

"Can I ask you a question?" I hesitated.

"Yeah."

"What does that mean?"

"You're so stupid! I can't believe you don't know what a miscarriage is."

"Well I would if you'd just tell me."

"It means the baby died before it was born."

"Oh." then he stood up and walked toward the door.

"Do you want breakfast?" I asked getting out of bed.

"It depends on what you are going to feed me."

"I'll make you something, but I'd have to see what's in the kitchen first."

We both walked down the stairs ,and into the kitchen where we found Temari and Kankuro looking through the pantry.

"Good morning you two." Temari said looking back at us. She had on a longer skirt today instead of her usual mini-mini dress thing. Kankuro then spoke up.

"All we have are bananas and nuts."

"Ok, what do you all want then?" I said

"I don't care." Gaara said.

"Fine I'm making muffins then." I snapped.

"Did you say muffins, as in Banana Nut Muffins?" Gaara asked nervously.

"Well yeah, we do have bananas and nuts." The look of horror on his face increased tenfold.

"Not banana nut muffins!" he screamed running from the room.

"OK, Ok, I won't make muffins." I yelled back at him. He slowly re-entered the room.

"We'll have to go to the store then." Kankuro said. Temari looked a bit nervous but said,

"Well I, um, needed to go to the store anyway…for some supplies.

"What kind of supplies, we aren't going on any missions." Kankuro said.

"Stuff for my, um, you know, my…"

"Oh." He said looking at Tamari and I.

"You're coming with us so you both can pick out some things you want to eat."

We both nodded, Temari grabbed her purse and we left for the store.


End file.
